The invention relates to a switching regulator, comprising a push-pull converter with a series-connected buck or boost regulator. A switching regulator of this kind with a series-connected buck regulator is known from Watkins Johnson Co., Palo Alto, USA, Tech-Notes "Design of Power Converters for Space TWTA's", pages 1 to 13, or from German Patent Publication DE 29 41 009 C2.
Switching regulators of this type are employed when greatly varying input voltages must be processed, such as in satellite power supplies. As a rule, the buck regulator is pulse-width modulated as a function of the output voltage of the switching regulator. The downstream-connected push-pull converter is operated either with push-pull pulses of constant lengths or also with pulse-width modulated pulses.
A switching regulator in the form of a boost or buck regulator having an auto-transformer and with a downstream-connected push-pull regulator is known from British Patent GB-PS 1,172,501.
It is known from German Patent Publication DE 29 41 009 C2 to series-connect a series switching regulator in the form of a boost/or buck regulator to a conventional push-pull regulator, in particular for the purpose of processing greatly varying input voltages, for example with satellite power supplies. There, too, the series switching regulator is pulse-width modulated as a function of the output voltage of the switching regulator.